


Jazz gets a dare!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [147]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Jazz gets a dare, and he's up for the challenge!





	1. Next dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz gets a dare, and he's up for the challenge!


	2. Download

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz asks if he can use Ratchet's computer.


	3. Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz finds a good spot, and sets it up.


	4. Doesn't disappoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Soundwave shows up, as Jazz figured he would.


	5. Wierd music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the wierd music begin!...Soundwave isn't sure what he is hearing!


	6. More strange music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wierd sounds start joining in the strange music...Now Soundwave is suspicious...


	7. Outta here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave has had enough! He even leaves the energon bait behind!


End file.
